This invention relates to a handle lock with improved engagement and linking-up. The conventional handle lock comprises a press handle 112 at the outside of the door as shown in FIG. 1. When the press handle is pressed, the transmitting plate 23 driven by the teeth 222 of driving plate 22 rotates to retract the dead bolt. Similarly, the transmitting plate 23 driven by an inside knob rotates to retract the dead bolt. In this kind of handle lock, the square tube 24 of latch is driven by turning the inside knob or outside knob so that turning the inside knob will drive the outside knob, and vice versa. Moreover, the coil spring will be pressed by turning inside or outside knobs so that the increased forces of press and rotation will cause to reduce the life of handle lock with higher fault rate.